User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812/The Archlord's Troop
Please post any comments here. My new idea I have a suggestion. I think a small scale but fierce conflict somewhere in Comic Land could be cool. If you get this started, I'll make animatiosn for them. Crazy-Lihkan38 22:10, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ''RolePlay'' Hey how bout we make a BIONICLE roleplay site, it would be so cool. any one who agrrees hit me up on my page and ill get started on it ToaAnthroz 23:52, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Comic land? Well, you would have to ask the creator about that. I'm pretty sure that's the Oracle's page. The first option is get her to categorize it under the Troop (if she joins or wants to), as that's my only policy for creating and editing pages, but it's a great idea. Head of the Troop- Hey! I just had a great Idea for the group. I'm creating a story called The Bohrok Legion of Acid Rain and I thought we could post it on the main page. I'm still working on the first chapter, but it looks great so far. -- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) It is my regret to inform you that Michael Crichton has died of cancer. I am sad. 16:27, 8 November 2008 (UTC) New Story!!!!!! Yay!!! I started an new story serial called Toa Dekea Kynika Blog. It's about some Toa who get partially attacked by shadow leeches. Ack, I forgot my siggy again! -Toa Kuhrii Avohkii (talk| Could I join? Ummm...what do you mean? -Toa Kuhrii Avohkii Roleplay! Yo the rp is up and running so yea....Role-Play: New Metru Nui ToaAnthroz 03:18, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Project:User positions :I have an idea: user positions!!! Members that are in the group can have a user position. Here is what i got so far: CB(custom bionicles)Recruiters :Members that recruit members from the Wikia. Can ONLY recruit from this Wikia until promoted to CBBP Recruiter. BP(Bioniclepedia)Recruiters :Members that recruit members from Bioniclepedia. Can ONLY recruit from Bioniclepedia until promoted to CBBP Recruiter. CBBP(Custom Bionicles and Bioniclepedia) Recruiters :Must be promoted from CB or BP Recriuter. Can ONLY recruit from tose wikias until promoted to All Wikia Recruiter. All Wikia Recruiter :Must be promoted from CBBP Recruiter. Can recruit members from any Wikia. Can ONLY recruit from Wikia until promoted to Internet Recruiter. Internet Recruiter :Can recruit members from anywhere, whether it would be BSO1 or Wikipedia or Lego.com!!! Assistant Manager :Can do anything I can do when I am unable to manage the group. Image Master :An expert at images and copyright. Mainly makes sure images are categorized and such. Foreman :Has a lookout on all Troop-made pages; making sure they are clean, fanon, and NOT spam. Can remove any member from the Troop providing the conditions are right and the same for articles, deleting them. Admins, B'crats, and Janitors are best fits for this job. All members are allowed to have User Positions. Only me and whoever I make Assistant Manager are the only ones allowed to give user positions. :Manager of club-- [[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''I'' am]] [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 01:02, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Poll Participate in the poll here!!! Ideas for story :I shared on the Troop page that if you wanted to start a new story serial, you could share. My idea is that we could put our Toa teams that we have created pages for together and go from there. However, before I could start this I would need permission from their creators, if they aren't categorized. So if you want to use your Toa team or viilans, please say so here. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 00:30, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Please share your MoC here. No sprites, please! The War of Destiny I would like to help write it.What do you need to be done? Vizserk 20:17, 25 January 2009 (UTC) May I join? Title says all. Fear my Power!!!